tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Night of the Comet
The Night of the Comet jest drugim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis ELENA SPOTYKA DAMONA I DOWIADUJE SIĘ O DAWNEJ MIŁOŚCI STEFANA - Podczas gdy w Mystic Falls trwają przygotowania do festynu na cześć przelatującej komety, Vicki przebywa w szpitalu, gdzie dochodzi do siebie po ataku, jaki ledwo pamięta. Stefan odwiedza ją i próbuje użyć swych zdolności, by się upewnić, że dziewczyna nie przypomina sobie, co w rzeczywistości się stało, ale jego wysiłki są przerwane przez przybycie brata Vicki, Matta. Jeremy nadal cierpi w szkole, próbując uporać się z uczuciami do panny Donovan. Na wywiadówce pan Tanner sprawia, że Jenna uznaje się za beznadziejnego rodzica zastępczego szczególnie wobec Jeremy'ego. Elena decyduje się pójść do pensjonatu Salvatorów, by odwiedzić Stefana, ale spotyka jego uroczego brata, Damona. Ten ujawnia jej kilka zaskakujących informacji na temat przeszłości Stefana. Gdy sam zainteresowany wraca do domu, Elena wpada w zakłopotanie, czując, że nie cieszy się z jej obecności. W tym czasie wspomnienia Vicki o ataku powracają. Streszczenie thumb|222pxOdcinek rozpoczyna atak na dwojga ludzi, którzy czekali w lesie na kometę. Elena pisze pamiętnik i przyznaje, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuje się dobrze. Jenna wybiera się na spotkanie z nauczycielem Jeremy'ego. Tymczasem chłopak odwiedza Vicki w szpitalu. Zostaje jednak wyproszony przez pielęgniarkę. Elena i Stefan rozmawiają o książkach sióstr Brontë, a Caroline wypytuje Bonnie o to, czy jest medium, czy jasnowidzem. Bonnie mówi, że jej babcia określa ją raczej, jako czarownicę. Dziewczyna wątpi jednak w nadzwyczajność swojej rodziny. Caroline wspomina o facecie, którego widziała zeszłego dnia. Jeremy wypytuje Tylera o stan Vicki. Próbuje go tym ośmieszyć. Chce wszcząć bójkę, lecz Lockwood nie daje się sprowokować. Tymczasem Elena rozmawia z Mattem o ataku na Vicki i o Stefanie. Matt wspomina o wampirach. Podsłuchuje ich Stefan. Udaje się do szpitala i hipnotyzuje Vicki. Widzi go Matt. Tanner zarzuca Jennie, że nie opiekuje się właściwie parą nastolatków oraz informuje, że Jeremy bierze narkotyki. Elena, Caroline i Bonnie rozmawiają o komecie.thumb|left|222px|Elena poznaje Damona. Bonnie twierdzi, że przelot komety to zły znak. Caroline nie interesują jednak paranormalne opowiastki - wypytuje Elenę o Stefana. Uświadamia dziewczynę, że powinna się z nim przespać. Elena idzie na spotkanie ze Stefanem. Tymczasem Jenna opowiada Jeremy'emu jak sama ćpała. Chłopak jej nie wierzy. Matt wypytuje Vicki o atak. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że zaatakowało ją jakieś zwierzę. Zjawia się Jeremy i mówi Vicki, że to on ją znalazł. Jest mu wdzięczna. Elena odwiedza pensjonat Salvatore'ów,ale Stefana nie ma - jest za to Damon. Poznają się i rozmawiają o Stefanie i jego byłej dziewczynie, Katherine. Zjawia się młodszy Salvatore. Elena czuje się niezręcznie i wychodzi. Bracia rozmawiają o Vicki i Elenie, a Gilbert rozmawia z Jenną o Stefanie. Jenna grozi Jeremy'emu szlabanem, ale chłopak ją olewa. Vicki ma koszmar - śni się jej Damon, którego spotyka nazajutrz w Grill. Zostaje zaatakowana w łazience. Wcześniej jednak rozmawia z Jeremym i spławia Tylera. Ludzie zbierają się w centrum miasta by obserwować thumb|222pxkometę. Elena spotyka się tam z Mattem, a później ze Stefanem. Rozmawiają o komecie i zajściu w pensjonacie. Dziewczyna wspomina o Katherine. Rozlega się wieść o zaginięciu Vicki. Matt, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie i Caroline idą na poszukiwania. Elena wypomina bratu, że handluje narkotykami. On się nie przyznaje. Grozi mu terapeutą i odwykiem. Tymczasem Matt informuje Stefana o Vicki. Salvatore mówi Mattowi, że w szpitalu był w odwiedzinach. Po chwili słyszy w oddali krzyk Vicki i odchodzi, unikając tym samym kolejnych pytań jej brata. Panna Donovan znajduje się na dachu, przy niej jest Damon. Sprawia, że dziewczyna przypomina sobie atak wampira i wmawia jej, że to był Stefan. Starszy z braci zrywa opatrunek z szyi dziewczyny. Przezbywa się z bratem, po czym z powrotem wymazuje pamięć dziewczyny. Matt dziękuje Stefanowi za odnalezienie siostry. Stefan pyta Bonnie i Caroline o Elenę, a Bonnie daje mu jej numer i adres mailowy. Gdy go dotyka, ma wizję. Pyta chłopaka, co mu się stało. Elena nakrywa ciotkę na przeszukiwaniu pokoju brata. Jenna nie jest dumna z tego, co robi. Znajduje pustą butelkę. Twierdzi, że nie jest swoją siostrą, nie da rady się nimi zajmować. Elena próbuje ją przekonać, żeby się nie bała. Idzie do Stefana. Przeprasza go za to, co się wydarzyło na placu. Opowiada mu o swoim pamiętniku, który dostała od mamy. Wyznaje mu, że boi się szczęścia, bo w każdej chwili może je stracić. Chłopak przekonuje ją, żeby nie bała się swoich uczyć. Całują się. Jeremy widzi Tylera i Vicki całujących się, a Caroline wreszcie rozmawia z Damonem. Spędzają razem noc. Damon gryzie dziewczynę. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood Postacie cykliczne * Chris William Martin jako Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres jako William Tanner Postacie gościnne *Terri James jako pielęgniarka Haynes *Peyton Lee jako nieznany chłopak *Elizabeth Keener jako nieznana dziewczyna Soundtrack *Metric - Help I'm Alive * Matt Kearney - Closer to Love * The Dead Weather - Hang You from the Heavens *Gossip - Heavy Cross *Neko Case - I'm An Animal *Dragonette - I Get Around *We Were Promised Jetpacks - Conductor *Peaches - Mud *Earlimart - Interloper *Sara Bareilles - Gravity Cytaty Ciekawostki *Odbywa się Festiwal spadającej komety. *W tym odcinku Elena poznaje Damona. **Ich pierwsze spotkanie (23.05.2009) zostało wymazane z pamięci dziewczyny. *Anna przybywa do Mystic Falls, ale jest ukazana po raz pierwszy dopiero w Bloodlines. *Po raz pierwszy zostaje ukazana moc czarownicy - wizja telepatyczna. *Okazuje się, że perswazja wampira może nie zadziałać właściwie, jeli nie ma on wystarczającej siły. *Elena i Stefan dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek. *Damon rozpoczyna karmić się Caroline i nią manipulować. Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= |-|Zza kulis= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1 Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki